7th Heaven: What Happened?
by LucyCamdenFan2011
Summary: This is a continuance of the finale. What if Martin came back? What if Simon still loves Sandy? What if Mary were having twin boys, Lucy were having twin girls, and Sara were having triplets? What if Sam gets an illness and his brother is hurt? What if Er
1. Chapter 1

**Camden Fic:**

**This is a continuation of the series finale of 7th Heaven. What if Martin showed up? What if Simon still loves Sandy? What if Mary is having twin boys, Lucy is having twin girls, and Sara is having triplets; 2 girls and a boy? What if Sam gets an illness, and his brother gets hurt? What if Eric has another heartattack and Annie can't be with him, because she also has a very serious condition? This is a Soap Opera Camden Fic. Why don't we have a look at what the answers to these questions are.**

**Chapter One**

**"Simon, we have to talk. Can we go somewhere private with Aaron? This concerns him, also." Sandy informed Simon. "Yea, sure. Here, give me Aaron and I'll go tell my dad what I am doing and then be right back." Simon replied. He walked over to where Annie and Eric were dancing. "Dad, will you do me a favor and tell anyone that asks where I am that I am talking to somone and can't be disturbed? Sandy wants to talk to me about something very important that concerns Aaron. Please?" Simon asked/begged. Eric thought a moment and then told Simon that it'd be ok. Simon ran back over to Sandy with Aaron and lead her into the house, up the stairs, and up into the attic. He then shut, locked and blocked the door, knowing how his sisters and brothers could be. "So, what did you want to talk about? You said it had something to do with Aaron. Is he sick? Is Martin not the father?" Sandy shook her head no at the first question and nodded her head yes at the second. Then, she said, " Try to think about the only other person who could be the father. I was only intimate with two guys on that weekend." _Hmmmm... Let's see. She was with Martin on Friday, and then I took her out on Saturday, and if she said that there was only two guys, and Martin isn't the father... Oh, no, Simon thought. " I'm_ the father! Oh my. This is both bad _and_ good, because I got you pregnant before marrying you, and the good part is that I'm still..." Simon trailed off. "Your still what?" Sandy questioned with a look of hope. "I'm still in love with you. Are you still in love with me?" He asked. "Yes." Sandy replied. " Well, I have a surprise for you. Wait here with Aaron." Simon replied.**

**Simon went back down to the reception, and asked Lucy and Kevin to talk. "Aaron's mine. Rose said that her parents are so happy that they've decided to pay off the ring and let Engento have it until he proposes to Rose, which he will. So, I was wondering... I still have credits to make up this Summer and I still love Sandy and Aaron's mine, and-" Lucy cut him off. " Kevin, I know this is confusing both you and I, so I think I know what he's trying to say. He wants to ask politely if we can still give him the money for Rose's ring, to buy another ring for Sandy and give it to her tonight, am I right, Simon?" Lucy asked him. "Uh, huh." He replied. "Well, in that case, if Kevin agrees, I say, why not? You two are in love, and have a son, and want to be together, so I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucy replied. Then Kevin said, "I don't, either. As long as you get those credits for college." Simon then thanked them, got the money, told Sandy to put Aaron to sleep while he was gone, and then ran 14 blocks to the most expensive ring shop in Glen Oak and bought an even better ring than Rose's to give to Sandy. When he got home, most of the guests were gone, his parents were sleeping, and Sandy had fallen asleep with Aaron. Simon had also bought 12 dozen roses, and 20 candles, so he went out to the garage apartment and set up the most creative, romantic engagement scene he could create, and went to wake Sandy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After Simon left the reception with Sandy, Ruthie had stopped dancing with her newest crush and went over to her dad. "Dad, what is Sandy doing here? I thought that she wasn't coming. Where did Simon take her and Aaron?" She asked Eric. "Well, he said that Sandy had something to discuss with him about her and Aaron. Why?" Eric replied. "Don't you see what this means? I bet my whole life savings, which is $12,800 so far, that Aaron is not Martin's and that he is Simon's. Take it or leave it." Ruthie said. "I'll take that bet, because even if it's true, I wont give up that much, and even if it isn't true, you are keeping that money for Spain and college necessities. Take it or leave it." Eric mimicked. "Take it. Your right, but I'm 100 sure that I'm right on this." Ruthie replied. **

**Just then, Eric looked past Ruthie. "Who're you looking at, Dad?" Ruthie asked him. "Hey, Ruthie." A very familiar voice said. Ruthie turned around. "Martin? I thought that you couldn't come. I thought-" Ruthie was cut off by her father. "I'll leave the 2 of you alone." Eric said. "Ruthie... your right about that thing you just bet your dad on. Simon is Aaron's father. I've known all along. Sandy thought that with Simon being with Rose, she didn't want to lay this all on him. So I told her that I'd say he was mine and help her with Aaron until we could tell what was going to happen with Rose and Simon. Well, then they got engaged, and then we thought that we would drop by the reception of the wedding and see if they got married or not. Now that they aren't married, she went to tell Simon the truth and that she still loves him, and by the speed that Simon just ran out of here with, I can tell it went really well, and that he loves her, too."**

**_Nice to know that SOMEone's getting their happy ending, _Ruthie thought. "What does this have anything to do with you, except the fact that your not a teenage father?" She asked Martin. "Come with me and I'll tell you." He replied. Martin lead her across the street, into his father's house, and into the kitchen. He told her to shut her eyes. "Ok, now open them. Your gonna love this." Martin told her. She opened her eyes and saw the most wonderful sight of all.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So, do you and Mary have any names picked out for the twin boys, yet?" Lucy asked Carlos. "Well, we like- no we _love_ the names Charley and Harley, and we also may go with Tommy Lee and Timmy. We don't know what we'll use for Timmy, Charley's, or Harley's middle name." Carlos replied. "Why not any names from the bible, or family?" Lucy asked. "Well, we do have a couple that we may also decide to use. Their from the bible. Abraham Simon and Matthew Eric." Carlos replied, uncertainly. "Those are nice, also, Carlos." Kevin commented. "We like Samantha Elizabeth and Hannah Renne the best. We started brainstorming the day we got pregnant again. Kevin thought that the baby/baby's were going to be boys, but I just knew they'd be girls." Lucy said. "We're having 1 boy _and_ 2 girls, and we like Hayley Elizabeth, Kylie Lynn, and Dave Allen the best, and if we don't decide on those, we will probably choose Mary Anne, Ruthie Lynn, and Luke Allen." Sara said. "Very interestiung." Kevin said.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter is going to inform you of how Eric has his heartattack, Annie and Sam both are diagnosed with very serious illnesses, and David is seriously hurt. Thanx to 7th Heaven for the advise and thanx to all of you for letting my first reviews be really good ones! Keep those reviews coming my way!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric took a break from dancing after he became dizzy and nauseous. He was sweating profusely and looking very, very pale. "Eric! What's wrong? You haven't looked this bad since---" Annie stopped short. "Matt, call 911 and get an ambulance here for your dad. Carlos, help me get Eric into the house and onto the couch. Everybody, except Matt, Sara, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Simon, Sandy, Martin, Ruthie, Sam, David, Erica, Jamie, Julia, and of course Happy, please go home. Get some sleep and you'll be notified of what's happened and what's going to happen. Oh, and Hank and Julie, will you please accompany us to the hospital? You were a lot of help the last time. Plus, your part of the family, also." Annie said, trying to be calm. "Yes, of course. What about the Colonal, Ruth, and George?" Julie replied. "Oh," Annie paused to look at Ruth and the Colonal. "Will you please stay here and help Carlos, Simon, Sandy, Martin, and Ruthie with Sam, David, Savannah, Aaron, Erica, Jamie, and Julia? It'll help a lot." Annie asked.

"Sure, Annie. Anything to help. Why don't I walk everyone to their cars or nearby homes, Ruth can gather up the children and the others, and George can help the caterers clean up here?" The Colonal asked. "That'd be fine. Now Carlos, let's get Eric into the house, before the ambulance gets here." Annie ordered. She and Carlos took one side or the other and helped Eric into the house and onto the couch. After about 15 minutes, the ambulance got to the Camden house. Annie took a seat next to Eric, the Hastings' took their family van with Matt and Sara in the middle section, and Kevin and Lucy in the back section, and everyone was off to Glen Oak, California's best and only hospital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, as I suspected, Eric had a second heartattack. The doctor said that he might have a better prognosis if they find what caused this one to occur, and treat it." Annie said, right before she broke into a cry. "Dr. Baker... said... that Eric... will... only have... a few hours to live... if they

don't." She finished before losing control of her tears. "How many hours? Did he say?" Lucy asked. "He said 6 at the most, 1 at the least." Hank informed her. " It doesn't look good. Not at all. They can't seem to find the problem." Lucy caught a glimpse of the back of her mother's leg while her mother bent down to look for a lost earring. "Mom, where did you get all of those bruises? Has dad hurt you? Has anyone else?" She asked. "How could you think that way, Luce. No one's hurt me, especially not your father. I don't know how I got them. You know that I'd remember if I ran into something, or fell." Annie replied, after gaining control of her crying. "Wow, Annie. Those are some really nasty bruises. You have tons on your arms, also. Maybe you should get them checked out." Julie suggested.

"Oh, ok. It'll give me something else to think about. I hate crying. Especially in front of my kids. Will you come and get me if anything else happens with Eric?" Annie asked. "Sure, Annie. Now, do you know how to get to the ER, from here?" Hank asked. "Yes. You go from here to the elevator, go down to the first floor, and the ER waiting room is right there, right?" Annie asked. "Yes, except for, now, you have to walk down the hall after getting off, turn in the second right hall, and the waiting room is all the way down that hall now. Yes, I now. A long way to go, but those are worth it to get checked out." Hank said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, my Lord. I can't be sick! I just can't be! _"Do you have a diagnosis, Dr. Wells? What am I sick with?" Annie asked. Dr. Wells walked across the room and sat down across from her. She looked into Annie's eyes sadly. "Well, the symptoms point to Leukemia. I'm so sorry, but your going to have to be put into the hospital immediatly. You have permission to go up to the IC and let your family know, but then, we have to have tests done." She said. Annie broke down crying. She then started to get up, but immediatly passed out. A few minutes later, she was waking up in a wheelchair. "Annie? Annie, your just in shock. It's going to be ok. I have called a nurse to come and wheel you up to the IC. Your too weak to go unattended." Dr. Wells informed her. "Ok. Could I also go in and check on my husband? " Annie asked. "Of, course. Your first test to be done isn't for a few hours. Take all the time you need. Nure Mindy will accompany you wherever you want to go." She replied.

_Except home, of course. _They were up in the IC In 5 minutes tops. The hospital was slow tonight. "Look, there's mom. Why is she in a wheelchair?" Lucy wondered aloud. "Mom, what's wrong?" Matt asked. "Well, sit down and I'll tell you." Annie replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Eric live much longer? Will Annie overcome her illness? I don't know, yet. But, here are a few things to prepare for and think about.

Sam will need a new heart. Will he get a transplant in time?

David is going to be hit by a car. Will he survive?

Simon will propose to Sandy, but she wont say yes or no, because she wants to become a minister first.

Martin and Ruthie... wll let's just say that their going to be together forever.

Sara is going to go into labor. Will she have triplets or will she have more or less than she expected?

Lucy finds out something from Kevin's past. They argue about it, but will they stay together?

Mary goes into labor soon, but something goes wrong. Will she and the babies survive?


	3. Author's Note

Author's note: The answer to your question "What is the sight Ruthie saw?" will be answered in a few days. Another question, "How can Ruthie be at the reception when her father had his heartattack?" Well, she's not. Annie was in such a pannick that she didn't realize that some of her family was not present. I'm sorry I did'nt mention that. As for Marthie, your going to be put in suspense until I get back to them. Sorry. I can't just stay on them forever you know. I love them just as much as any of you, but wait patiantly, please.


	4. Update Alert!

Hey everyone! I have two accounts now. I couldn't remember my password for this one until just now, so keep those reviews coming and I might update! J/k You've been so nice already! I have almost 30 reviews on this fanfic, so I might just update real, real soon, ok? So just keep checking for an update! C ya! R and R if you haven't read it, yet.


End file.
